


First Draft - Abyss

by TreeFrogSoup



Category: Marvel (Comics), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Crossover, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFrogSoup/pseuds/TreeFrogSoup
Summary: An outline of snippets in an AU where Diamond Authority is part of the Marvel Universe.
Kudos: 4





	1. Conan

Conan is on a hunt for a monster. He tracks it to a cave, but meets the crystal gems.

Conan, dismissive of magic, begrudgingly an ally. He's met the Crystal Gems before, Fought in a bar, reluctantly respects them, calls them "Gemstone Warriors".

Correctly assumes that said monster is "one of your kin" after seeing Garnet and Pearl. As such, willing to help, as the Gems do help him in return (and their quirks tend to lead to fun fights with drunks along the way.)

They talk, alluding to a time Conan was trying to loot a different gem, where they fought and then teamed up to avoid being defeated by the awake corrupted gem.

They track it to a cave, where they fight it, only for them to realise it's somehow the host of a lesser cult.

Fighting ensues.

They defeat the monster, Go to bubble it, but Kang the Conqueror arrives, steals the gem and leaves, not after poofing Amethyst and Pearl with his soldiers.

Garnet notes it's not the first time they've seen him, but since time is an abyss, they'll just wait, even if it takes thousands of years.


	2. Namor

Southern Ocean Armoury, a place where Gem weapons for Amethyst Soldiers was hosted.

Pearl, Steven, Garnet and Amethyst enter, only to see it's been damaged, non-gemtech attached to part of the underwater complex. Wandering further, the armoury seems looted, and Atlanteans are all over the complex.

A fight ensues, with the team working to get back and protect Steven, but Namor shows up and stops the fighting. The Crystal Gems insist that they need access to a specific structure, and after a tense debate, Namor relents.

In the building, The defences start to slowly activate, holographic soldiers and lasers.

They reach the control panel, but it's damaged. The security systems start acting up fully, Namor furious.

More fighting between three sides, before Steven breaks the control panel entirely, rendering the facility depowered.

The security systems stop, Namor relents again, and the Crystal Gems leave.


End file.
